More Than Slaves!
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: After two slaves are bought by a rich business man, they find out life isn't all it's cracked up to be. GaaxNaru KakaxNaru! Full summary Inside!
1. The Auction!

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto, If I did I could've gotten the new Naruto bag pack days ago. (But have to wait another week!;; Grr!)_

**Summary:** _Gaara and Naruto are orphans and slaves with extra ordinary beasts within them. They grow up in the cells of 'Sound' not having anybody in the world to care for them except for each other.  
__A rich business man buys them as his 'pets' but has especial feelings for the blonde haired one named Naruto. Gaara isn't willing to just leave Naruto with this man and tries to buy their freedom but at what price? GaaxNaru & KakaxNaru. I might throw in some random pairings as the story progresses! ^^_

Chapter 1: The Auction.

* * *

Naruto and his best friend Gaara lay in the cold metal cell littered with dying homeless children and teenagers. The red head known as Gaara looked to his side to see his best and only true friend lying peacefully in his arms. His mind drifted to how everything started up to this moment, this moment where everything him and the blonde had become, the bond that they had formed, all of it could be brutally ripped away from him and he would be powerless in preventing it from happening.  
Since Gaara could remember he had always been in Sound, living his life on autopilot not caring about anything and anyone, he surely would have died a lonely death if it wasn't for that day when a certain blonde boy was brought to the cold cells of Sound and introduced to the life of a slave child.

Naruto was five years of age, two years younger than the red head. Gaara not wanting any trouble tried to keep his distance from the blonde, but the fool was just too persistent, he followed Gaara everywhere claiming that he saw loneliness in those teal eyes and would do anything to become Gaara's friend if the read head wanted him to or not! Gaara had tried his best to ignore the blonde's existence, he would not allow himself to become close to anyone because they would all be separated eventually when the dreadful day came when they would be sold to the highest bidders in the most prestigious slave auction. Though he was young, he already knew what kind of building he was residing in, he knew how nose things worked for the better or the owner and this guards and Gaara hated every moment of it. His mind drifted to two years after the blonde had set foot in the metal and cold cells of Sound. Both males were in the same situation as when the blonde had first tried to have a conversation with the stoic red head. Utter Silence. Their relationship hadn't progressed much from there which still consisted of the blonde following Gaara everywhere he went, not caring about the looks that he received from the other slave children and teenagers.

Everything changed though a year after that when Gaara was surprised to see the blonde wasn't following him like usual, it was weird but the persistent blonde even followed him to the toilets if you could even call those vile disgusting boxes toilets. For some strange and unknown reason the red head had decided to go and look for the blonde; he had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something was wrong with the only person who had ever tried to become close to him. He knew his way around the freezing metallic corridors well and embarked himself on a mission to look for the blonde. Searching around every corner or room including the kitchen which was strictly of limits, Gaara tried to find the blonde; his attempts ending in vein. He slumped down on the wall wondering if there was any place he subconsciously forgot when he was desperately trying to look for the loud mouthed boy. All of a sudden he heard someone struggling and screaming from the corridor ahead, walking down; he found the blonde boy being strangled by one of their guards who he guessed also passed as a care taker as the people sometimes brought them new clothing; not that it mattered though, the new clothes were never better than the old ones. He watched the young boy struggling in the grip of the man when he noticed that said man wasn't trying to strangle him but forcefully rape him. The big looking guard forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth punching him hard when Naruto bit his tongue. Gaara stood stunned for a minute watching not knowing what he could do to save the blonde boy, he was only ten years old and this man looked at least about quadruple his size. Without any further thinking, the redhead stepped out of his hidden corner and charged at the man punching him in his groin. Yelping in pain, the guard hauled Naruto against the wall letting him drop down half conscious. Allowing the pain in his groin to subside, the guard proceeded to stalk towards Gaara who was desperately trying to help the blonde to his feet so that they could get the hell away from there. He tried to pry the blonde from the redhead when Gaara felt something inside him snap.

**_'So this is the Kyuubi brat. Don't worry, I can tell you like him to some extent, so I won't let this worthless man harm him.'_** A weird, animalistic and unfamiliar voice said within his self sub consciousness. Gaara looked around making sure that no one was there when the voice spoke again.

**_'I'm your sub conscious mind. I'll explain later, I'll take care of this menace first'_** the voice said amusedly before he took over Gaara's body sending the red headed boy into a pit of darkness and despair.

Gaara awoke to find himself in Naruto's warm hands covered in blood. He gasped as he jolted himself out of the blonde's grasp his body shaking violently with fear and disbelief.

"What happened?" He questioned horrified as he stared at the dead body that lay slumped and lifeless against the wall.

"You killed him." The blonde stated the obvious as he came closer to Gaara putting his arms around him.

"I-I k-ki-killed h-him?" The red head asked in disbelief, no way was a little kid as himself able to kill a man of that physique.

"Yeah you did-" Naruto whispered into his ear as a way to comfort the trembling red head.

"It turns out you have a tailed beast inside you too. Kyuubi told me that yours is called the One Tailed Beast, Shukaku the Racoon of the Desert! Mine is the nine tails as I've already said named Kyuubi and he's a fox!" Naruto said into the redhead's ear allowing the boy to soak up the new information.

"But let's leave here before someone discovers him." The blonde continued as they started running away from the scene. They'd managed to get Gaara ragged clothes lying saying he was raped and his other clothes got covered in blood. The guards had just laughed and tossed him a dirty brown short and shirt to put on.

Since that day, their relationship had progressed dramatically, Naruto told the red head all about the tailed beast that he had learned from Kyuubi but didn't tell him how to control them as he himself did not have the information. They stole fruits and other little food supplies from the kitchen for each other not wanting to eat any of the processed gruel that was fed to them. It was unethical to give even slaves the kind of food they were forced to consume every day.

A couple of years had passed since the incident with the guards; Naruto is now seventeen years of age and Gaara nineteen.  
Naruto woke up in Gaara's arms smiling as he looked into the teal eyes that looked down protectively at him. He knew they shouldn't be smiling because today was the day when they could be brutally ripped away from each other. Today was the day they would be sold to the highest bidders.  
According to all the information they'd gathered since they were residing in this accursed place, they had found out that Sound was a town that welcomed gangsters and thugs and prostitutes and slaves.

"Hey Naruto, what ever happens today, just know that I'll escape from who ever buys me and come find you someday!" Gaara said as he placed a small kiss on the smiling blonde's forehead.

"Promise?" Naruto looked up at him with determination. He knew Gaara always kept a promise no matter how big or small for that matter. They would definitely see each other again.

"Promise!" With that said, they kissed and hoped that someone descent bought them in the auction that was to take place in the evening.

* * *

Elsewhere, a rich business man walked out of his private company, silver hair blowing in the wind momentarily before an elegant chauffeur dressed in black opened the sleek black limousine door for him to enter.

As the man dreesed in black seated in the driver's seat he looked back at his master.

"Where to mister Hatake?" He asked politely, though he was a former slave, Mr Hatake had bought him and allowed him to be his chauffeur for quite a good salary.

"We're going to Sound Iruka. I think I need some new _pets_." The man smirked looking knowingly at his chauffeur. Iruka lost his composure for a moment looking disbelieved at the man. Though Mr Hatake treated the people he used for business quite pleasantly, it was a whole different case with his _'pets' _Iruka Umino knew from past experience. Sighing he slumped down slightly on his seat starting the engine of the beautiful car before muttering a "Yes Sir!"

It would take them three hours to get to Sound so it would do some good to get there before all the thugs and gangsters came out. It was already six in the evening and he hoped that they would arrive there preferably before nine.

* * *

All the children and teenagers in the cells all got new _'revealing clothing'_ as they had to be put on display for the buyers to find them appealing. The more appealing they were, the more they were worth. Gaara and Naruto were the most prized slaves as they were the most healthy and beautiful amongst all the other slaves. It was no surprise though; as they were the only ones who ate normal food apart from the guards and care takers. Gaara and Naruto always shared a cell because they were most comfortable with each other.

"Gaara, can you please help me tie this boots, they're so difficult to put on!" Naruto whined as he drastically tried to tie the annoying laces of his knee length boots. He was already wearing the tight red leather shorts; you could hardly call them shorts as they only just barely covered his boyhood. A red spiked dog collar was also tied around his neck making him look like the perfect pet; his golden locks falling seductively over his big innocent and warm sapphire eyes. Gaara took in his friend's appearance and smirked walking over to his childish friend to help him put on his boots after h had completely put on his out fit which looked similar to Naruto's except for the colour. His leather shorts were black and his boots were red while Naruto's were the other way round. They both had red coloured spiked collars adorning their beautiful slim long necks.

"You look yummy Naruto, I just hope no one can afford us again, even though this place is hell, I'd rather stay in hell with you than in heaven without you." He smiled kissing his friend on the lips before grabbing the boot and placing it on his friend slender legs tying each individual lace. Naruto smiled at his friend's behaviour, things sure had changed since he first met the red head.

They finished putting on their costumes and sat at the corner of the cell, gently embracing and caressing each other lost in their own private little world.  
A guard with dull grey hair, stood before their cell knocking it with a metal bat snapping both males out of their own little universe.

"Hurry your asses up, it is time to be put on display!" The guard both males knew as Kabuto hissed at them urging them to hurry up. They did as he was told as this guard was the favourite of the owner, an evil snake of a man called Orochimaru who cared about nothing but money.

-

The auction progressed without any disturbances which was quite rare for Sound, Naruto and Gaara watched as cell mate after cell mate walked away with their new masters. It would soon be their turn, they were always the last slaves to be sold as it went from ugly unhealthy slaves to the healthiest and most beautiful. They watched their other only friend Haku get taken away by a large man. They looked at Haku sympathetically; he was going to be separated from his lover Zabuza. Zabuza was waiting at the door with the man who had just bought him so he could work for him. Zabuza and Haku exchanged looks when Haku started crying, he pulled his arm free from the man who had just bought him and jumped into Zabuza's waiting arms. Zabuza looked pleadingly at the man who had bought him, he had looked descent enough, and Zabuza hoped that he would be nice enough to maybe buy Haku as well so they could be together and wouldn't be apart. Naruto and Gaara watched as the man who bought Zabuza left with both him and Haku. From where they were standing it looked like the man who bought had paid almost double for Haku than what the big man had originally bought him for. Both Haku and Zabuza looked content, as long as they were together, it didn't matter what lay ahead of them.

"They're so lucky." Naruto murmured as he took Gaara's hand into his own.

"Yeah…" The red head muttered under his breath for online Naruto to hear as he tightened the grip he had on the blonde's hand.

"Okay the auction isn't over yet!" They heard Orochimaru say, he only ever presented their sale as they were his most important slaves. "We still have out two most beautiful slaves. As you can see, they're quite healthy with a very good physique. They can withstand anything you make them do." Orochimaru continued smirking at the two males. He was going to make a lot of money tonight and he just couldn't wait.

-

Else where, the rich business man now known as mister Hatake smirked as he neared the auction sale.

"Hurry Up Iruka. I bet almost all the slaves have already gone. I want myself at least a good one!" He smirked as Iruka held the door open for him and he stepped out.

"It's all right Mr Hatake; the best slaves are always preserved to the very last." Iruka told his boss as they entered the building which was still crowded with people hoping to buy the two beautiful males that were displayed to thoroughly on stage. My Hatake smirked when he saw the two beautiful boys on stage just waiting to be writhing under his touch. He especially eyed the delicious looking blonde whose eyes met his for a brief second before he averted his gaze and leaned into the red head for some more assurance that everything would turn out well eventually. _'This should be fun; it looks like they already have an intimate relationship of their own. It will definitely be amusing to break that bond and form a new one with the delicious looking blonde'_ he thought to himself as he eyes the blue eyed beauty on stage who glanced at him every now and then. _'Though the red head doesn't look half bad, it looks as if I just struck the jackpot.' _He continued to muse to himself as the bidding started.

"The bidding starts at fifty thousand dollar for the read head and one hundred thousand dollars for the blonde." Orochimaru smirked, he knew they were going to be bought for a lot more than that because they were by far his best slaves and Haku had gone for almost two hundred thousand and he wasn't even in their league.

"We'll start with the red head." He continued to stop any confusion from taking place. Naruto glued himself to Gaara, he didn't want to see his best friend leave. They were more than best friends but they weren't lovers; they had definitely done what lover's do though, at least as much as was allowed in a hell hole like this anyway without the guards interfering.

"One hundred thousand for the red head." A man shouted. Gaara glared at him and the man shrunk back in his seat not so sure if he could handle someone of that temperament.

"One hundred and fifty thousand!" Someone else shouted.

"Two hundred thousand!" Mr Hatake just smirked as he watched all the losers still present try and claim what he knew was already his. He was just going to enjoy the show for a little while more and bid the highest possible price when everyone started to get their hopes up.

"Three hundred thousand!" People has stopped caring about the look that the red head was giving them, they would teach him his manners eventually.

"Four hundred thousand!" Orochimaru looked about to explode with all the money that he was going to be receiving at the end of the auction. He was sure that just Gaara and Naruto could earn him more than half of what all the other slaves earned him. A few people grumbled after the last man made his bid. He looked like a stern man. Orange slick hair combed back in a neat pony tail. Gaara gulped, he didn't want to go home with this man.

"Four hundred and fifty thousand for the read head!" A calm woman said. Her eyes were warm and friendly and Gaara wouldn't have minded going with the woman. He hugged Naruto tighter when he saw the Orange haired man back down. This was surely going to be it. Orochimaru looked very content with the amount of money.

"Sold to Miss Temari Sa-" He was required to know the name of his valuable customers. Temari had bought Kankuro from him two years ago for a good sum of money. Kankuro and Gaara were like brothers so he figured the woman was here for Kankuro. Everyone stopped and took in a sharp intake of breath when a silky smooth voice spoke above everyone else's chattering.

"Five million dollars for the blonde and his red headed friend; Cash!" Mr Hatake said smirking at Orochimaru who looked about ready to faint. He did not expect this much money. Of course Hatake Kakashi current leader of _'Konoha's White Fang Company'_ has paid insane amount sums of money for his slaves but this was the most anyone had ever paid. No one dared bid higher than Konoha's White Fang as he walked closer to the stage away from the door, Iruka trailing behind him with a big black bad. That's why they hadn't arrived till eleven pm because Kakashi had gone to his home to collect a vast some of money from his safe.

Iruka threw the bag at Orochimaru.

"There's six million in there so please allow us to take them Orochimaru sir." Iruka said out of old habit. Even though he had not been a slave for almost two decades, he didn't quite lose his old habits of calling the man _'sir'_ anytime he acknowledged his presence.

Gaara and Naruto stared at each other and then back at the silver haired man who had just bought them! It finally registered in their brains that they were not going to be separated after all. Ignoring everyone else's presence in the room, the two shared a deep and passionate kiss. Mr Hatake just smirked at the display before walking up to them, Iruka following closely behind.

"Thank you for buying us Mr. uum…" Naruto was the one first to speak up as he and Gaara pulled apart blushing when they saw him standing so close. Well Naruto blushed. Gaara's blushes are only for Naruto eyes to see.

"Hatake, Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me master unless I say otherwise, then you can call me Kakashi." He said smirking at the blonde. His smirk grew louder when he heard Gaara's possessive growl.

"Sorry master. Thank you for buying us." Naruto corrected himself rubbing his thumb on Gaara's hand as their fingers were still intertwined trying to clam the red head down.

"That sound better now doesn't it? Now what are your names?" He asked looking expectantly at Naruto knowing that the red head wasn't going to say anything. Well he was proving wrong when Gaara was the one to open his mouth.

"He is Uzumaki Naruto" He said pointing at Naruto with their intertwined hand for emphasis. He voice then lowered considerably to a deathly tone when he carried on. "And I'm Subaku no Gaara, Naruto's body guard. I'll protect him with my life." Kakashi's smirk just grew as he watched the boy's possessive display. _'This is definitely going to the interesting'_ he mused to himself as he shook their hands.

"This is Umino Iruka, he's my chauffeur!" Iruka shook their hands politely before standing rightfully behind his boss.

They started walking towards the door and he gestured for both males to follow him which they did. The least they could do for someone who kept them together would be to at least remain obedient.

Their eyes nearly bulged out when they saw the slick limousine parked outside Iruka standing ready with the doors open waiting for them to enter.

"Thanks Iruka." Kakashi said as he entered and so did both boys. The drive to Kakashi's beautiful mansion was silent as no one felt the need to exchange any words. Gaara and Naruto had their own little conversation with their body as they held each other's hand and looked into each other's eyes silently saying everything would be okay.

* * *

"Wow this place is huge and so warm." Naruto said as he stared at the mansion in awe as they entered the large and spacious building. He immediately released Gaara's hand and ran into the first room he saw which happened to be the living room.

"He sure gets excited isn't he?" Kakashi asked looking at the stoic red head who only seemed to show any sign of expression around the blonde.

"Hn." Said red haired replied. He had conflicting emotions about this man. On one hand he looked friendly, but that look in his eyes betrayed any sign of innocence he might possess. They walked into the living room to find Naruto already snoozing tiredly on the plush carpet. His chest moving upwards and downwards automatically with each breath he took. Kakashi stared wondrously; he had brought an angel in sexy leather clothes into his home. His life couldn't possibly get better. He moved closer to the blonde wanting to pick him up when Gaara appeared before him picking Naruto up bridal style.

"It's fine, I'll take him." He muttered as he waited for Kakashi to start walking so he could follow suit.

They walked up beautiful twin spiral sets pf stairs to the second floor. Kakashi opened an expensive looking Oak door and allowed Gaara to enter dropping Naruto gently on the bed.

"We can use the bed right?" He asked as he dropped Naruto soundlessly onto the bed watching the blonde as he snuggled into the warm sheets of the red velvet piece of work he called heaven. This was definitely better than lying in a cold metal cell.

"Of course you can, this is going to be your room. I guess you'll want to stay in the same room. Am I correct?!" He said not really as a question as he already knew the answer. He was proven right as Gaara nodded his head slowly.

"Do you have a change of clothes to sleep in?" Gaara asked politely. He wanted to get out of the uncomfortable leather shorts, they were starting to get annoying and sticky. He watched Kakashi walk towards a big closet and pull out two pairs of sleeping pants and t shirts. They looked big though but right now anything would do.

"Thank you!" He muttered as he took the clothing items from Kakashi's offering hand. The silver haired man started walking towards the door leaving the room leaving Gaara to change Naruto. He was a sadistic bastard when it came to his pets but he would give these two some space for now until the perfect time came. When he was at the door, he stopped and without looking back towards Gaara said:

"We'll go shopping tomorrow for clothes of your fit and see if we can get you into a descent college." Their new master replied smugly as he knew no school would deny any application with his name and signature.

"Thank you master!" Kakashi smirked in victory as he finally walked out closing the beautiful oak door with al the intricate designing behind him. _'This is going to be too easy.'_

Gaara stripped himself of his boots, collar and shorts in favour of getting into the warm fresh smelling night clothes Mr Hatake and brought out for them. He was right it really was a big fit. He slowly undressed the blonde and put the night clothes on him too. Crawling into bed and pushing Naruto under the covers, he snuggled the blonde and kissed his forehead. He nudged the blonde slightly gaining a low groan from the sleeping blonde. He nudged Naruto again until his thick black lashed slowly fluttered open. He kissed his eye lids gently before wrapping his arms protectively around the blonde.

"We're safe and together Naruto!" He said, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Yeah and we'll be together forever!" Naruto replied a slight smile on his face too as he looked at his friend.

"Good Night Naruto; Sleep tight!" Gaara said drawing patterned circles lovingly on Naruto's back with his fingers. He knew from experience that that simple gesture always put the blonde's mind at ease allowing him to sleep soundlessly. The blonde yawned lazily and he snuggled closer into Gaara wrapping his arms around the red head's neck.

"G'night Gaara, Sweet dreamssss!" The blonde drawled out as sleep immediately took him; his heart beating steadily against Gaara's. The red head went to bed a smile lightning up his face. Who cared what tomorrow held them, as long as he had these moments with Naruto, he would cherish them with his life. That being the last thought, he fell into a sweet dream where him and Naruto were together forever. Forever lasting eternity and longer.

_

* * *

_

Okay I decided to do a new fic. I know I haven't finished all my other ones, but I had this idea and I really liked it so I decided to do it before I forgot it! *Sheepish smile* But I'll definitely do my best and update all my stories now more regularly! [=  
R &&* R if you have any comments so far or just want to tell me I'm doing an 'okay' job! xD *Modest Smile!*

_Thanks to everyone who'll take their time and read this as the story continues. _


	2. Shocking Results!

_Okay finally second chapter!  
To anyone who's reading, sorry for the long wait! ;; It won't happen again...Hopefully... I'll do my best to update every maybe three days?..._

_**Disclaimer:** I swear I had a dream when I owned Naruto and all it's AWESOME characters, but then M. Kishimoto just had to come and burst my bobble. One day Kishimoto, just you wait, they will be mine! Nyahahaha!_

_Chapter Two!: Shocking Results._

* * *

Gaara woke up in the large and spacious room looking down to find his personal bundle of sunshine cuddling into the warmth of his chest. He looked around the room in a startled panic at first not grasping where he was before his mind wandered back to the auction that had taken place the previous night. He now knew he was currently living under Mr Hatake's roof; their new _master._

He dropped his head to focus on the still fast asleep blond on the comfortable bed. Sighing Gaara stroked the hairs falling onto his beloved friends face and traced the soft whiskered cheeks. Naruto pouted in his sleepy state before vibrant cyan eyes slowly fluttered opened looking into his friend's emerald green ones.

"Good morning Gaara." He said silently not wanting to move from his current position. The red head could see all the emotion flickering through his friend's eyes as he stared up at him; first confusion, then realisation, relief, happiness and eventually a sign of hope. He leaned down and captured pink lips in a warm morning kiss.

"Morning my angel" Gaara muttered into the kiss smiling brightly when Naruto blushed and pulled his face away slightly embarrassed by the nick name. Sure Gaara had called him an _'angel'_ before, but never in such a sweet and affectionate manner. He smiled at his friend as they released each other.

"I slept so well last night. My back feels awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he stretched just like a cat might do after awakening from a deep slumber.

"Do you know where the bathroom is, my breath smells awful. Kind of like the food in Sound." Naruto shrugged getting off of the bed as his best friend pointed in the direction of the private bathroom attached to their bedroom. He turned back before stepping into the bathroom muttering a quick "Thank you" to his friend for giving him "Warm clothes" while he was asleep.

Naruto didn't exactly know what to expect when he walked into the luxurious bathroom but what he saw definitely out classed anything his simple imagination could possibly have come up with.

The design was that of an old Indian palace mansion made modernised not that the blond knew what an old Indian palace looked like. It had a red, white and gold theme; the tiles were white and red squares with golden intricate leaf designs adorning the beautiful wall. The toilet, sink and bath were also a deep crimson red; Naruto looked stunned when he saw a miniature pool to his right also a deep crimson red. _'Is that what they call a Jacuzzi? I wouldn't mind trying it out if master lets me.' _Naruto thought inside his head; though he and Gaara often stole food while they were still in Sound, the blond was actually quite obedient and would do almost anything personally asked of him.

"Wow Gaara you should see this bathroom? It has a chandelier and Jacuzzi and even a white flat screen TV." Naruto exclaimed astonished; he didn't know anyone could have this much money to possess such lovely items. Gaara never really being impressed by anything just shrugged at his friend's stupidity.

"What ever Naruto, just hurry up and get yourself ready. I have some clothes here for you to wear when you finish brushing your teeth and taking a shower." Gaara said from the room and waited for the blonde to reply before silently creeping out of the room trying to locate a certain silver haired man; he didn't want the man coincidentally walking into the room when the blonde was still in the shower. The thought alone irked him to no end. He didn't like the _looks _their_ master_ was giving his blond friend.

Naruto stood before the cherry red sink contemplating if he should be using the expensive looking marble basin. After arguing with his inner self for what felt like eternity to the blonde but was in reality only a few minutes, he grabbed a random toothbrush from the ones sitting in an elegant looking cup holder and squirted some toothpaste into it efficiently brushing his teeth. He spat out the contents and wiped his mouth before his eyes fell on the mirror before him; his reflection staring back at him; sun kissed blonde hair and deep sapphire eyes seemed to follow his gaze and _mirror_ his every move. Naruto made a gesture to touch it but immediately withdrew his fingers scared of breaking the delicate and fragile object.

Retreating from the sink, the blond slowly made his way to the separate glass shower. He stepped in turning the hot shower knob. Sighing as the hot water ran down his body, he grabbed a shampoo bottle from the stand and lathered his hair with the substance; his nose immediately being enveloped by the citrusy fragrance. The blond continued to scrub his body with the sponge that also conveniently had a stand. When he felt he was clean enough, he stepped out of the shower dripping wet as he moved to take a white towel from the pile in a cupboard he had seen earlier when basking in the beauty of the bathroom. Walking into the room, he saw Gaara already dressed and ready to go. Where they were supposed to be going, the blonde had no clue. He opted for asking a different question.

"Why aren't you taking a shower Gaara?" He asked, surely the red head would like to get rid of the smell that had followed them all the way from Sound.

Gaara shrugged his shoulder at his friend. "I already took one. I couldn't sleep in the night so I went ahead and used the facilities offered to me." The reason he couldn't sleep being because a certain blond was subconsciously groping him in his sleep sufficiently giving the red head a hard-on he couldn't fight off.

"Oh okay! What are we going to do today?" Naruto asked excitedly as he put on his final piece of clothing which he commented on was way too big. As if on cue; Mr Hatake, their young master walked in dressed in a fancy gray suit with a elegant looking navy blue tie. Sitting on the bed, he took in both males appearance and smiled amusedly at them.

'_They'll definitely need to come shopping today. They look absolutely ridiculous in those oversized clothes.' _He continued to muse in his head before he noticed Naruto's questioning gaze.

"Umm master…U-um what a-are we going to be doing today?" Naruto asked his earlier question having yet to receive an answer. The blond always fell under the spell of the man's eyes. They looked so overpowering yet soft and understanding all at the same time. Naruto shook his head desperately trying to rid himself of any thoughts of his silver haired master.

Kakashi smiled at the strange antics of the _pet_ in front of him. "You don't have to be so shy around me you know? I won't bite-" _'for now anyway'_ was said in the depth of his head as he didn't want his perverted mind to scare of the boys… Not just yet.

"-We'll be going shopping for you two so you can find some descent fitting clothes. And we'll also be going to Konoha High School so we can officially enrol you there as students." Kakashi explained to his new pets. He wasn't sure how they were going to function at school but he had to erase all suspicion from the media and act like they were his adopted children or something close to that..._'Hm maybe orphans I found on the street and decided to take care off?' _He continued to think up excuses for when the media ever rounded him on the situation.

"We're going to go to school?" Naruto was the first one to speak up. He'd never been to school before and he had no idea how other students would treat Gaara and himself. The blonde hated being put in situations he had no control over. His body became stiff and tense all of a sudden as he glared at nothing in particular.

"Yeah it's not that bad. You'll make lots of friend. Konoha High is a very respectable school and I personally know the principal so there's really nothing to worry about." Their silver haired master stated smugly eyeing Naruto up and down. Gaara groaned inwardly and took Naruto's hand gently stroking it up and down; his silent way of telling the blond that as long as they were together, everything would work out well. Kakashi couldn't help the smile that itched to spread across his face as he wastched the affection his two _pets_ had for each other.

Composing himself and looking back at pat his pets getting ready to stand up he told them about breakfast. "You'll need to have breakfast first. The maids are already cooking up various foods and setting up the table." At the mention of food, Naruto seemed to magically cheer up as if all doubts about school were washed away from his mind. Mr Hatake smiled at his pet's childish behaviour.

Not even knowing where he was going, Naruto scrambled out of the room following and trusting his nose to lead him to his one and only love apart from Gaara which was "FOOD!"

"Is he always like this?" Kakashi asked quirking his perfectly tamed eyebrows at the red head who just smiled after his friend retreating back; said smile fading as soon as the young master opened his mouth. Not wanting to talk to this man Gaara just nodded his head before following after Naruto.

-

Relieved his nose once again hadn't betrayed him, the blond found himself in a beautiful white dinning room, a huge crystal chandelier hanging with a thin but solid gold rod. The room seemed to lead to the garden as he looked outside the large glass windows to see a really spacious garden with flowers and citrus fruit trees. His eyes immediately grew in size as they fell on the table, the blond could feel drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth as he looked at all the delicious looking food that decorated the table. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips when he felt strong hands on his shoulder. Looking back he saw his master and subconsciously sprang out of the man's grasp.

"Uuh I'm sorry master; umm y-you just startled me a little." Naruto said awkwardly as he saw Gaara approaching from one of the twin spiralling stairs.

"You can eat anything you want _Naruto_." Kakashi said nodding encouraging at the blonde. Naruto waited for Gaara before he sat himself on one of the many red plush chairs; the red head sitting next to him.

"Uum this all looks yummy!" Naruto exclaimed as he immediately started munching on a syrup coated pancake.

Kakashi stealthily walked over to the blonde automatically sliding his hands down his pet's clothed torso. "Careful or you'll choke on your food. You don't want that now do you?"

Naruto tensed when he felt strong arms that didn't belong to Gaara suddenly wrap around his waist. He swallowed the piece of pancake he had been busy munching on with much difficulty when Kakashi kissed his neck breathing in the lemony citrusy aroma from the shampoo the blonde had used earlier.

Gaara couldn't watch this any longer and he actually growled when he saw Mr Hatake's tongue flicking out to lick Naruto's outer shell. The sound seemed to snap his master out of the daze he was in as he actually peeled himself from the blond and sat down on the table eating some of the delicious food though he wished he could be eating a delicious blond.

All three males walked out of the door as the maids started cleaning the mess they'd left on the table; them mostly being Naruto as the hungry pet had a taste of every food on the table.

* * *

"Umm- Mister Iruka sir?" Naruto stared bewilderedly at his master's chauffeur. The man looked friendly enough so the blond figured he'd just ask the man instead of disturbing his friend who for some strange reason was keeping a close eye on their master once in a while turning to glare at the silver haired business man's back trying to bore holes through their master's head. Naruto shrugged getting back to his current problem.

Iruka smiled knowingly when he saw Naruto's pouty lips and the blonde's overall appearance. "What is it Naruto?" Iruka asked though he already knew what was troubling the blonde.

"Umm… can you please help me out of these trousers?" Naruto asked sheepishly when he saw the man giving him a friendly look. The blonde was trying on some black jeans trousers that had a lot of chains and belts connected to it.

The blonde pet had squealed in absolute delight as soon as they had set foot into the shop immediately running up to the pair of black jeans that lay on display.

"Mr Hatake sir, could I try this on?" Naruto had asked pleadingly at his master hoping the man would let him get the item of clothing.

"Call me Kakashi when we're out in the open all right? And of course you can, there is a dressing room in that corner." Naruto had happily taken the_ 'awesome looking jeans'_ and ran to the dressing room which left him in the situation he was currently in; tangled in all the chains and belts. Iruka smiled at the poor boy desperately trying to free himself from the _clutches of the evil yet awesome jeans_. Sighing when the boy seemed to be going nowhere with his struggles, Iruka untangled every chain and belt and finally helped the blonde into the piece of clothing properly.

"There." The man exclaimed looking at the blonde's appearance. "You're ready to go show Mr Hatake and Gaara your new trousers, I'm sure thay they'll appreciate it." Iruka had said to the blonde giving him a reassuring smile.

"Umm, how do I look?" Naruto asked as he stepped into his master's and Gaara line of vision; his eyes gleaming with twinkly stars.

Gaara gasped when he looked at his friend's appearance. Gaara noted the boy was wearing a slim orange t-shirt that showed his slender frame and slightly muscled chest and then Gaara looked appreciatively at the extremely _tight_ black jeans connected with the rainbow coloured belts and silver chains. _'Gah his ass looks amazingly delicious' _his inner mind wanted to pounce on the blonde as he stared dreamily at the tan boy's ass. Mentally slapping himself, he finally opened his mouth to give Naruto a thumbs up, a gesture he didn't even know he was capable of accomplishing. "You look amazing Naru!" Gaara had finally been able to say after staring at the blonde for minutes. He looked over at his master who seemed to also be looking at Naruto's figure. Gaara cleared his throat awkwardly snapping his master out of the daze he was in.

"It looks absolutely beautiful on you Naruto. Would you like me to purchase it?" Kakashi asked the blonde who seemed to have been floating on cloud nine at the compliments.

After roaming various shops for clothes, shoes and school supplies for his _new_ pets, Kakashi finally declared that they were to be going to the school as they had an appointment with the principal.

* * *

"Ah Kakashi! I see you came early in your life for once?" Kakashi shrugged as he approached the white haired man who seemed to be smiling as he saw Naruto and Gaara talking to Iruka. Well Gaara just added an occasional 'Hn' and 'No' once in a while as Naruto did most of the talking.

"Hello Jeraiya. Long time no see." Mr Hatake said. Naruto stopped talking when he heard his master talking. He looked up to find an old looking man with weird red lines on his cheeks running from his eyes.

The group walked into the man's office as Kakashi and Jeraiya got down to business talking about the boy's admission. At least so it appeared.

"Wow Kakashi you must have paid a lot for those two. They look pretty healthy." Jeraiya nudged the young master smiling knowingly. Jeraiya wasn't a stranger to the world of slaves. In fact he was the one who had brought Kakashi to his first Auction.

"Five million-"Kakashi started but remembered something. "-Oh and an extra million to silence the snake." Kakashi sneered. He'd always found the snake (Orochimaru) a creepy man. A very creepy man indeed. _'It's the tongue!'_ Kakashi thought in his head. Nodding to himself in agreement, he gave his attention back to the white haired man.

"Wait; hold up, the bidding actually went that high? Oh well it doesn't matter now. When would you like these two to start school then?" Jeraiya waited expectantly for Kakashi who seemed to have gone into a world of his own again...

"Kakashi, I asked you a question!" The principal repeated annoyed. He waited for a minute or two before getting up and thumping the silver head man upside his head.

"Sheesh I was just thinking. Can't a man think peacefully without getting interru…" He stopped when he saw the stern look the older man was giving him.

"Not when they're having an important conversation!" Jeraiya retorted getting annoyed at his easily distracted friend.

Mr Hatake knew when to take the old man serious and sighed. "Okay you now have my undivided attention. What was it you asked?" He said patiently relaxing when the man just shook his head and sat back down on his black leather seat.

"I asked when you would like them to start school. And if they have any basic knowledge about what subjects they are going to be doing in school." Jeraiya asked looking at the once forgotten boys. They stared at each other before the man and then at their master when he started talking again.

"I would like it if they started tomorrow. I would like them to share as many classes as possible!" He said sternly. He didn't know what students were like these days and he liked to take of his pets. That is until they were ready to face his sadistic ways.

Jeraiya looked at both boys gesturing them to come closer.

"So do you have any basic knowledge about school and subjects?" Jeraiya asked both boys looking from one to the other.

Gaara scowled at having his intellectuality doubted. Though he was a slave, he and Naruto often snuck into Orochimaru's library and read a few things about biology, maths and other subjects the man seemed to take a keen interest in.

"My knowledge and Naruto's are actually quite broad I'll have you know and we're willing to learn any new skills offered to us!" Gaara said not liking that his wisdom and pride were being so dreadfully insulted.

Jeraiya couldn't help but smile at the boys; they both seemed to have determination in their eyes. Pulling out a random box out of his office desk, Jeraiya opened it to reveal what looked like test papers?

"Since you think you're on the level of the upperclassmen, I would like to test your abilities by giving you a test that the students all had to take a few days ago." He smirked expecting the boys to become discouraged but was quite thrilled when they seemed to accept the challenge.

"Yeah and we'll do better than your precious students." Gaara scowled deeper. Naruto just grinned knowing his red head friend liked to show just how clever he was.

Handing them a pen and the test paper, Jeraiya looked at the clock on the wall. "You have one hour to complete the test in silence which is also the time the other students got who took the test. When done, I will mark them and tell you what class I think will be suitable for you; in the mean time me, Iruka and Kakashi will talk and catch up. Try not to get distracted!"

Nodding at the man's retreating back, Naruto and Gaara opened the test paper revealing numerous questions about Biology, English, Maths and even Physical Education on how the human body functioned when exercising.

Not even an hour later, both boys walked over to Jeraiya holding out their test papers expectantly waiting for the man to grade their work.

"You still have fifteen minutes; I advise that you take the time to correct any errors that you're unsure about." Jeraiya told them eyeing them suspiciously. His best students such as Uchiha and Hyuuga even the lazy Nara genius had all taken fifty to fifty-five minutes to do their test papers, there was no way these two boys who've never been to school could have finished it to good standard in just forty-five.

The blond beamed a smile at his soon-to-be-principal and stated that he and Gaara already double checked their work.

Sighing, the old man walked back to his desk and got the answer book let. _(What? You seriously didn't expect Jeraiya to remember things from thirty of possibly forty years ago now did you?)_

The man's eyes seemed to grow wider as he turned page after page after page and continued to mark the boy's work. Finally getting to the last page, he let out a excited gasp as he looked at the two males in front of him.

"Why I've never heard of this before." He said excitedly as he looked at Kakashi who finally gave him some attention after turning away from his chauffeur.

"Well?…" He said expectantly.

"I can't believe this but Naruto scored ninety-six percent and Gaara scored ninety-eight. Only three of my best students got the same score. I'm quite astonished at their wisdom!" Both Naruto and Gaara looked at each other, victory grins and smirks apparent on their faces; until Naruto suddenly shouted.

**"YOU!"** The blonde haired teen pointed an accusing finger at Gaara who just shrugged his shoulder already knowing where this was going. He could read Naruto like the palm of his hands; that's just how close they were.

The three older males stopped what ever they were doing to look at the scene with the fuming blonde and an impassive red head. They wondered what had gotten into the blonde pet and watched impatiently to see if anything was going to happen.

"I can't believe you scored two whole percent higher than me!" Naruto fumed. Kakashi smirked. Jeraiya twitched. Iruka just smiled at the boy's competitive natures.

"Not my fault I'm smarter than you Naru…" Gaara fell silent as an irritated Naruto pounced on him effectively knocking the both of them to the ground with Naruto on top. His face split into a full blown grin as he stared down at the boy straddled in between his legs. Gaara just smirked before quickly reversing their positions so he had Naruto squirming irritably underneath him.

"Awh Naruto…You look so cute pinned under me!" Gaara said mockingly referring to the position they were currently in also including a lot of different things that ran through the red head's mind.

An awkward cough and clearing of throats reminded the boys in what situation they were in as Gaara quickly got himself of off Naruto who was desperately trying to hide the blush that spread from his neck upwards.

"That was entertaining" Jeraiya stated as he looked amusedly at the boys.

"Okay now that that's settled, I would like to ask you what particular subjects you're interested in so we can make up your school schedule for when you arrive tomorrow."

Naruto bounced up and down excitedly repeatedly shouting words that were supposed to be "Physical Education, Art, Music and English!" but came out as "Phyedenemasenfartnenengwish!!"

Jeraiya looked at Gaara who just shrugged at him.

"Come again Blondie?" Naruto pouted and puffed his cheeks at the nick name.

"Oi, don't call me _Blondie; _I'll have you know my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I said Physical Education, Art, Music and English!"

"What about you over there?" Jeraiya pointed towards Gaara not at all being fazed by the loud blonde's outburst.

"I don't mind anything, Possibly Physical Education, Art, History and Literature." Gaara looked at the man who nodded approvingly.

"Okay that sounds about fine. You'll both have to do Maths, Science and English as it is required by the school board." He said looking at the two young soon-to-be-his-students. Turning to Kakashi, he started to speak again remembering the younger man's earlier request. "Since there's a two year difference in age, we'll only be able to put them in the same recreational subjects such as Art and Physical Education but not Maths and English. Will that be a problem?" He waited for an answer as he watched the silver haired man think about his options. The man gave up and looked at his pets silently asking if they had any problems with the offer.

Gaara shrugged and Naruto beamed, visible stars in his eyes. "We'll be fine, Mast…u-hum, I mean Kakashi sir." Kakashi smirked at the obedience of his pet approvingly.

-

The next 2 hours were spent discussing subjects, what time school started, appropriate clothing, college rules and locker arrangements.

When Kakashi was ready to live the school with his pets and chauffeur, the end of school bell had just signalled meaning the rest of the student body would soon be rushing out of their classes. Naruto and Gaara walked down the long corridors trailing behind their master when they came past a door with a group of boys. Both boys suddenly slowed down when they noticed the group of eight or maybe nine students staring at them. Azure blue orbs clashed with onyx black as they stared deeply into each other's eyes before Gaara pulled the blonde dragging him away from view from the students in the classroom.

"Who were those two glorious youth?" A hyperactive boy in a green leotard asked rhetorically not expecting any of his friends to know them.

"How the hell am I supposed to know Lee? Maybe they're new students here?" a brunette with shaggy brown hair answered his friend's question.

"Kiba you idiot, it was a rhetorical question." At Kiba's look of confusion, a long haired brunette just shrugged and continued his speech. "Meaning the question doesn't need to be answered. God you really are as dense as you look. But onto other topics, was that the famous Hatake Kakashi, owner of Konoha's White Fang I saw them with?"

"Ouch Neji, that's harsh." The shaggy haired brunette now known as Kiba replied feigning hurt and betrayal.

"What ever idiot, we'll just have to wait and see; I bet they'll be starting school very soon. We can interrogate them later." The long haired brunette replied looking over his group of friends. Neji stopped to looking at his social group his eyes lingering on the raven haired student whom still had his eyes glued to the door.

"Hey Uchiha, what are you looking at?" The raven haired boy seemed to be suddenly jerked awaked from his staring before looking at his friends a delighted smirk on his face as he sorted out his overall composure.

"I have a feeling school's going to get a lot more exciting from now on." Sasuke stated the amused smirk never leaving his features. Most of his friends nodded at him showing they shared the same feeling.

A sigh disrupted the room as everyone turned to see their lazy genius friend lying back on his desk, his hair in tied in a knot giving him the appearance of a pineapple. (A/N Grrr Pineapples are evil I tell you; EVIL!!)

"How troublesome…" He sighed once again at his friends before closing his eyes and going to sleep in the uncomfortable looking position.

* * *

When both boys got to the mansion, Kakashi had left them to do some work claiming he had _'important business'_ to attend to. Seeing as they all went to dinner at some really expensive looking Italian restaurant, Gaara and Naruto abruptly went into their room arranging all the clothes and school equipment they'd bought earlier in the day.

"Say Naruto… Why were you staring at that guy with the black hair?" Gaara asked his friend. The question had been gnawing at the back of his mind ever since they left the school premises and he just had to get it out.

"Uuh… I wasn't staring at anyone!" Naruto defended himself speaking too quickly. He had 'guilty' written all over his face.

"Yeah you were staring; I saw you, I had to pull you away from the door remember" Gaara stated again as a matter of fact slightly annoyed that Naruto was lying to him. The blond mentally slapped himself. He had indeed been staring but it was only because the other guy was staring too.

"Oh! I was just looking at his hair. It looked awesome with the spikes and heavy bangs and all y'know?" Naruto asked hoping his friend would drop the subject which he did. The red haired still gave him the suspicious look which clearly said._ 'I know you're hiding something…You know I'll find out eventually! I ALWAYS do!' _

After packing their bags with what ever school equipment they thought they were going to need, the dropped their new bag packs on the large burgundy office table they had on the left far side of the room which had a red and white table lamp, a white apple-mac laptop and some random books decorating it. Gaara looked at the clock and noticed that it was already past ten pm. He vaguely wondered how long they'd be arranging and folding clothes.

They got changed into their new pyjamas and crawled into bed cuddling close to each other.

"You know Gaara? I think I'm actually excited for school tomorrow!" The blond said as he yawned into his friend's chest which tickled the red head slightly.

"Yeah I guess I am too, I wonder how the teacher's and other students are. Hopefully we'll still have enough classes together." Gaara trailed off as he continued his sentence anticipating what the next day held for them.

"Hehe yeah, we won't have to wait long though. I just hope I don't oversleep." Naruto chuckled slightly once again tickling Gaara's well toned chest.

"Don't worry I won't let you over sleep Naru." Gaara patted the boy's head, a force of habit he had gained when they were younger. He remembered always telling Naruto "Big Boys like us _don't_ cry!" and patting the boy's head to get him to calm down. Stopping reminiscing in times long gone, he brought his head down slightly, low enough so he and Naruto could share an intimate good night kiss.

"G'Night Gaara! Sweet dreams!" Naruto yawned as he snuggled closer to the warmth of his friend.

"You too my angel. Sweet dreams." Gaara replied also yawning as he wrapped his arm protectively around the smaller boy's feminine waist.

Both boys went to sleep as they both had different dreams about how their first day of school was going to go. Both played different scenario's inside their heads before the darkness surrounded them and they submitted themselves into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me! *Head bowed and on hands and knees!* (God get the perverted images out of your heads, I was trying to apoligise!) xD  
Promise next chapter will come within the next few days! First PROM on friday so before that! [=  
Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing. Reviews are love, they make me happy. Thanks to those as well who favourited and alerted, I'll do my best not to displease and dissapoint!^^  
Okay I'm go finish my drawing now! ;; Thanks for reading! ^^  
Ja~  
Pirate._


	3. First Day's Confusions!

_Damn... What ever happened to my semi-promise "I'll try and post a chapter every maybe...uuh three days?!" Yeah that one... Well as we can all see that didn't go so well and once again I aplogise! *Cries and begs for forgiveness* I'm going camping on Wednesday for Duke of Edinburgh (silver) and will be back on Sunday! I'll be dead on Monday so I really will try and do my best to get another chapter out by next wednesday or maybe I'll get a spontaneous burst of energy and post it before then! [= Either way...Thanks to those of you who are really patient and are still reading! ^^ I LOVE you! *Kisses your feet*_

_**Disclaimer:** Yeah I'm in jail. I knew I would. They found the Naruto characters in my basement trying to use a spoon to dig for their freedom! If only I spent more time writing and updating instead of being ill and stealing characters from Masashi Kishimoto! *sigh*_

Chapter 3: First Day's Confusions!

* * *

"Naruto, Naruto! WAKE UP dumbass!" Naruto awoke to someone screaming in his ear. He suddenly jerked himself out of the comfy bed landing flat on his behind.

"Ow, Ow, Ow that hurts. What the hell was that for Gaara?" He groggily pushed himself off of the ground rubbing the sore spot on his backside. He was ready to climb back in bed when Gaara complete pulled away the warm sheets.

"What the hell Gaara, I'm trying to sleep!" The blond glared heatedly at his friend for disturbing his sleeping time. 'What's Gaara's reason for disturbing his dreamless slumber? Can't a healthy young teenager get at least 8 hours of sleep?' These thoughts plagued his mind before Gaara opened his mouth.

"Are you forgetting what day it is today? We have our first day of school you retard, not get yourself ready; we have an hour until Iruka picks us up." Gaara threw the pillow at Naruto's head smirking in satisfaction when it collided with the blonde's forehead and doubled him to the floor. The blonde's eyes suddenly flew open as realisation dawned down on him. Cursing colourfully about brick pillows being too hard, the young slave made his way to the bathroom ready to face his first day of school.

Naruto just couldn't get over how amazing the bathroom was. Like the previous day; he stood in front of the mirror brushing his teeth before taking a nice hot shower.

The blonde exited the bathroom after his shower allowing the steam to slowly creep into his and Gaara's new bedroom.

"You took your time Blondie." Gaara commented knowing Naruto didn't particularly like the nickname as he threw his friend the clothes that they already had sorted out the previous night. The blond pouted as he started getting dressed. He grabbed his bag pack and slung it over his shoulder walking down the spiralling stairs until he reached the dinning room.

"FOOD!" Naruto exclaimed loudly sitting in the same chair he had occupied the day before. He failed to notice the presence of his master who was silently smirking at him.

"Sleep well?" His voice snapped the blonde from his meal as he looked over at his master's eyes immediately feeling himself melt under the man's intense gaze.

"Uuh yeah Mr Hatake sir, I just wished I could have slept a little while longer." When the man gave him a questioning look, he quickly added "But I'm up and ready for school." The blonde smiled in an awkward manner as he scratched the back of his head nervously. Kakashi just watched amusedly at his pet's weird antics. The teen seemed to like scratching his head in odd situations.

Gaara shook his head and sighed at his friend's nervous behaviour. The red head continued eating his pancake as he watched his fellow slave and best friend down a huge _jug_ of orange juice and proceeded to eat the various foods that filled the table.

"I'm sorry I won't be accompanying you to your first day of school because I have important business to attend to but I'm sure you'll look after each other." Their master's voice seemed to snap Naruto's attention from the doughnut he was currently munching on. Before the blonde could utter a word of agreement, Gaara gave him the look which seemed to say _'Shut the hell up, you'll say something stupid. Again'_

"I'll be sure to look after Naruto. You don't have to worry _master._" The red head ground out the last word hissing like it burnt his tongue just to utter the letters in that specific order. Gaara didn't know why he kept getting the_ urging feeling_ to grab Naruto run away from this house. Each time Kakashi talked or looked at Naruto, the man had such a mischievous glint in his eyes which made the red head worry about the well-being of his best friend. He knew there was more to their master than the man was letting on. Kakashi sighed into his wineglass he was sipping on having miraculously become accustomed to his pet's glaring eyes. He put on a handsome smile none the less and gestured the maids to come and clean the mess they'd left from eating (them once again being NARUTO!)

"That's good to hear. Iruka should be waiting outside now so you should probably get going if you don't want to be late." As their silver haired master finished talking, both slaves got up from the table and slung their new bag packs over their shoulders ready to face the first day of school.

"Goodbye Mr. Hatake sir, I hope you have a pleasant day at work." Without waiting for a reply from his master, the blonde quickly grabbed his friend's hand and scurried out into the hall way.

As Kakashi watched the car pull out of the gates, he quickly flipped his phone open dialling a familiar number. He didn't have to wait for as much as a second ring before someone on the other line answered the call.

"Yes Hatake-sir?" The voice sounded warm and sincere.

"Yeah Hayate; I have a favour to ask you." Kakashi sighed into the telephone. He knew he could trust the man because they had started 'Konoha White Fang' together. Though they had equal rights to the company as both had sacrificed a lot to make their dream a reality, Hayate had always respected Kakashi and saw him as a dignified man. The brunette would never deny him a favour. As expected the man didn't even so much as ask for an explanation before complying with Kakashi's request.

"Yes Hatake-sir; anything?!" Kakashi sighed once more before explaining to the man what he wanted him to do. He sure hoped this worked because then he would be able to claim what was rightfully his once and for all.

-

As they made their way into the huge school, Naruto looked around wondrously at the many buildings that occupied the school grounds. He was only here yesterday, how hadn't he noticed the monstrous size of the school or the large dove fountain by the entrance. It was going to be hell trying to find their first lecture of the day. He let a large grin spread across his face when he felt Gaara's hand hold his protectively in a warm grip.

"Are you sure you don't need me signing you in or anything? I'll be glad to help because it wouldn't inconvenience me in anyway what-so-ever." Both boys sighed for the hundredth time.

"Iruka, you've been really helpful in dropping us here; honestly but we can take care of ourselves from here onwards. It's just college, how hard could it possibly be to find help?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders trying to reassure himself more than Iruka. Though he had no idea where they were supposed to go, he was sure Gaara would know. The blonde had no idea what he would do without his red headed best friend.

"Yeah Iruka; Naruto's right though I doubt he himself knows where he's going."

"Hey! I bet you don't either." The blonde pouted and puffed his cheeks making him look like a 5 year old child who had been caught in the act of stealing a giant cookie.

"In fact, I do." Gaara smugly opened his bag pack and dug out a map of the school they had gotten yesterday and pointed out where they would need to go in order to retrieve their timetables. The information seemed to put Iruka's mind at ease as he dropped his shoulders in an attempt to relax himself.

"That's good then, seems you're prepared but I still wouldn't mind helping you out." Iruka kept insisting as both boys promptly looked at each other before looking back at Iruka. Naruto nudged Gaara's hand.

"Hey Gaara he looks about thirty right? How good do you think his fitness is?" Naruto asked eyeing their chauffeur suspiciously. It felt weird to him saying they had a chauffeur because he had been nothing but a hopeful slave just two days ago.

"I don't know; okay I guess?!" Gaara said giving Iruka the same look as the blonde was giving him though with less playfulness in his eyes.

"Good enough to keep up with us?" Naruto asked. The brunette man couldn't understand what the boy's where talking about. His fitness? Sure he used to be really healthy but since he became a chauffeur, he hardly walked anymore so he wasn't quite sure how good he could run. But why would he need to run in a situation like this? He continued to stare at both boys slightly confused when they shared a quick look between one another once more.

"No way in hell." Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and together they bolted for the closest building. It took Iruka a moment to notice that the boy's weren't in front of him anymore. When he looked over, Naruto was waving from the entrance of the main building.

"Thanks Iruka-sir for everything but we can handle ourselves now." Naruto yelled from the open door.

Iruka sighed and waved back. "Okay boys, good luck!"

As Naruto continued grinning to the other man who had now left the school premises at last, Gaara came from behind the blonde successfully tugging on his shirt as they came close to a receptionist desk.

A fine young woman raised her head over the counter to look at both boys.

"My name is Shizune, how may I be of help to you?" Her voice sounded warm and friendly. She had short dark brown hair that dropped graciously to her neck.

"Uh, I… We…Gaara what are we after again?" Naruto didn't know what to say… Why were they by the receptionist again? He heard Gaara sigh and looked at his friend for assistance.

"What my idiot friend was trying to say was that we're new here and were told to pick up our class rosters from the receptionist."

The brunette female nodded her head looking over at the pile of paperwork at her desk.

"What are your names please?" She smiled sweetly at them. Naruto couldn't help but smile back. If everyone in this school was as nice as the woman before them, then they had absolutely nothing to worry about. His mind suddenly went to the raven haired student he had seen the day before with his group of friends.

"My name is Subaku no Gaara and this nitwit here is Uzumaki Naruto." The redhead suddenly frowned when Naruto didn't react to the insult.

"Hey Naruto, dumbass are you still with me?" That one Naruto did hear. The blonde glared half-heartedly at his friend while he punched the older teen playfully on his arm.

"Well from the classes you two have been put in, I doubt that he's as you call him a 'dumbass'" The woman couldn't help but smile at their close relationship. She had no idea what their outside life was like but the way they acted reminded her of an old married couple. What a weird thought for a college receptionist to be having.

"You've both been put in really advanced classes and from the looks of it, you scored amazingly at the entrance test you did." She smiled warmly at them again before giving each of them their appointed school schedule. The bell chimed loudly and Naruto jumped at the high pitched ringing noise as he was the one standing closest to the annoying apparatus.

"Well you better hurry, luckily you're in the same Home Economics class so you can find your way together. Your teacher should be waiting for your arrival in Home-room 4." Gaara brought his map out and pointed to where they were supposed to be going. Fortunately the Home-rooms were just a corridor ahead which meant that they wouldn't arrive for their first ever lecture too late.

"Hey Gaara, do you know where we're going?" The blonde asked as his friend looked up from the map he was looking through. The young brunette woman was going to point in the direction when Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and started walking in the right direction.

"Thank you Miss Shizune." Naruto called after his shoulder. Gaara made some grunting sound to show his acknowledgement and gratitude.

"It wouldn't hurt to be friendlier you know? You'll end up not having any friends while we're in college." Naruto stated as a matter of fact.

"You're all I need. Screw the rest of the school!" Gaara said calmly squeezing Naruto's further. The blonde blushed brightly at the comment. Before he could form a descent reply to Gaara's compliment, they stood in front of their assumed classroom.

"You ready?" Gaara asked as he knocked the door.

"Wait there Gaara my cheeks are still red hot; I can feel it." Before the blonde could gain control and suppress his blush, Gaara opened the door and stepped in after someone had answered a "Come in" from the other side of the room.

As soon as the duo set foot inside the class, all eyes were on them. Naruto's hand was still connected with the red head's and he still had the blush tainting his face which seemed to grow by the looks the students were sending in their direction.

"Ah, you must be the new students am I correct?" A man with shaggy brown hair suddenly appeared before them.

The blonde jumped and shrieked at the man's weird eyes that seemed to be bulging out of their sockets.

"Uh, I… We…" He found the man terrifying. His eyes looked so… creepy!

"Yes we are sir. Sorry we're late we had to pick up our rosters." Gaara pointed out using his free hand to hold up the timetables they'd just minutes ago gotten from the receptionist.

"That's okay then. I'm your Home Economics teacher but I also teach woodwork. My name is Professor Yamato. If I told you my surname, I'm afraid I would have to kill you!" The man did the creepy eye thing again which caused Naruto to jump and hide behind Gaara. The man snickered knowing that if he wanted to get the blonde's attention in class, all it would take were the _'eyes.'_ He internally patted himself of the back for mastering such a good eye technique that could freak out most kids. When he saw the terrified look the blonde was giving him, he quickly stopped the eyes and changed back into the image of the ordinary professor. Though in Naruto's opinion, it wouldn't hurt the man to button up his shirt and wear a tie, he hardly looked like a teacher but a student. He wasn't complaining though, from the books he read, he just figured teachers were these _'high and mighty'_ people who only showed their messed up stressful lives when they were grading papers alone at home.

"Uh I'm sorry for that but if you don't mind would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" The blonde came from hiding behind Gaara a huge grin on his face which stretched from ear to ear.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like learning new stuff and meeting new people." He was going to stop his introduction at that but decided he might as well carry on.

"Oh yeah…I also like food and I love Gaara! Other than that, one day, I'm going to be the greatest, Musician, Artist and Sports Legend ever. Believe it!" He exclaimed pumping his free fist in the air. The class fell silent at the boy's introduction. Most people hadn't heard what he had said after the "I love Gaara" bit. From the back of the room, a group of eight students listened intently to the blonde boy now known as Naruto's introduction.

"Well how about you? Do you have anything to say?" Yamato asked nudging Gaara encouragingly.

"Name is Subaku no Gaara. My dream is no make this idiot's come true. Yeah I also love him." Naruto smiled brightly at the class before the insult sunk in.

"That's a mean thing to call me in front of the class Gaara. You know I'm not an idiot!" Naruto pouted cutely puffing out his cheeks.

A lot of the girls in the class started shouting trivial things like "Oh my God, he's so cute" and "Marry me" and "How can he be in college, no college kid should be that cute" and "The red head isn't bad either but where are his eye brows?" As he watched a few girls swoon and exclaim how cute Naruto was, Gaara's protective side shone through and he glared at everyone in the class successfully shutting them up.

"Okay, now that that's settled, find yourselves a place to sit. We normally sit in alphabetical order but since you're new, I'll let you sit together for now before you start socialising with the other students." They looked around the class trying to find two empty seats which were close to each other. Amidst the search, Naruto's eyes fell on Sasuke and for the second time, azure blue clashed with onyx black.

"I'll move for a while and demonstrate my youthful charity!" A guy in a green jumpsuit bounced excitedly out of his chair to walk up to Naruto and Gaara.

"Hello my fellow youthful students; my name is Rock Lee and I will love to show you all the youthfulness of our gracious school." The student now known as Rock Lee flashed his good guy posed which caused several students to sigh and bang their heads against the table.

"Wow, how did you get your smile to make that ping. You must brush like 10 times a day." Naruto stared in awe at the boy with the strange bowl, mushroom hair cut as he tried to mimic Lee's good guy pose trying to see if his teeth would ping just like the other's had. Gaara sighed at his friend's idiocy.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll teach you the pose so you can accomplish that gracious smile too." Lee flashed the pose once more successfully nailing the ping.

"Okay, that's as much good-guy pose as I can handle Rock. Now sit your ass down so our new students can move to their tables and catch up on whatever we've been doing lately." Yamato used the creepy eyes for emphasis causing Naruto to hurriedly scurry off to one of the two empty seats which was the one unfortunately closest to the raven haired student.

Unbeknown to the blonde and redhead, the group of now seven boys hadn't once taken their eyes off of the pair.

"Hey" voiced a calm, cool and collective voice from beside the blonde. Naruto turned his head slightly to see cool charcoal eyes watching him.

"H-hey!" He stuttered back. There was something about this guy that stirred things within the blonde. It was different from when Kakashi talked to him but in a more pleasant way. He looked back to Gaara who was pretending like he wasn't watching but Naruto knew better.

He watched Gaara get a text and exercise book out of his new bag pack and did the same. After arranging all of their stuff in the table he began writing the notes from on the board. The lesson seemed to be extremely recreational as they got the option of choosing what they learnt from their text books.

"Here you can use my notes to catch up on anything you've missed so far." The same cool and collected guy handed Naruto his exercise book smirking all the while.

"Uh thanks." The blonde did as he was told and started scribbling away in a surprisingly neat hand-writing. He then gave Gaara his notes when he was done and returned Sasuke his exercise book.

* * *

Both boys found out that lunch time was a time where everyone's curiosity seemed to kick in with a vengeance. They had thought they had settled in quite nicely after their first three subjects but this was just ridiculous. Half of the school was asking them the weirdest questions.

"So Naruto, when you said you love Gaara, what kind of love do you mean, brotherly love, best friend's love or lover's love?" A girl with long light blonde hair and pale blue eyes asked the startled blonde who was trying to slurp up his ramen.

"Well-" Before he could give her a dignified answer, more people came out with random questions.

"So are you lovers not?" Another girl asked.

"They're too young to be lover's right? Maybe's they're just going out or something?"

"Does that mean that you're both gay?" Strangely enough that was a question from a guy who didn't at all seem bothered by the fact that there was a strong possibility that they were indeed gay.

"Damn what a shame? I was kind of hoping on asking him out, he's so cute!" The same guy said after Naruto's stunned silence which he mistook for them being gay and going out.

"Get away you penis loving freak. We were asking the questions first." Another girl yelled at the boy with the belly shirt?!

"Yeah stop making assumption Sai!"

As Naruto was being bombarded with the stupid, irrelevant questions, Gaara looked about ready to murder someone. His eye twitched uncontrollably and he bent the silver fork within his grasp. Ah, poor fork we hardly knew yee.

"H-hey what's w-wrong with G-Gaara?" A shy girl with short midnight blue hair and abnormally pale eyes stuttered giving the blonde an sympathetic look. She could tell he was uncomfortable with all the questions.

Sasuke and his group of friends minus Sai who was still harrassing the blonde watched the scene from across the cafeteria. In all honesty they all wanted to know what the deal was between both boys but they would never openly admit it. Well almost all of them…

"Ah their youthfulness are being tested. I am certain they will come out victorious." The student in the green jumpsuit exclaimed as he took a swig from his energy drink.

"Lee shut the hell up and how much energy could you possibly need." A lazy genius named Shikamaru momentarily lifted his face from his hands which he was using as a pillow which rested on the table to sigh at his friends and mutter "How troublesome."

"Aw poor Shika, we're giving him a migraine." An oversized kid who was munching on a bag of potato chips said as he patted his friend's back with his greasy hands.

"I want to know if he's gay with the red head. I like the blonde." Kiba stated grinning like the wild dog he was. The grin immediately shrunk when he saw the raven's _death glare._

"Yeah from the looks of it so does Sasuke." Neji stated calmly. The shy girl with the pale eyes was his cousin. Her dad owned the biggest technology business in all of Konoha; probably the world. So to say Neji was a rich boy would probably be an understatement.

His wealth and respect though was nothing compared to the raven haired student who was still glaring heatedly at the brunette with shaggy brown hair. Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke was the second son of Uchiha Fugaku owner of Uchiha Corps. They were the biggest trading company in the entire world. Pretty much nothing _legal_ got into Konoha without their consent.

Kiba chose to ignore Sasuke's glare and continue talking about how Naruto was the perfect _Uke._ The Uchiha wanted to punch the grin off of his friend's face. Of course he'd just met the blonde but hell once an Uchiha was interested in something or someone; by damnation would they get it. Nothing as in absolutely NOTHING got in an Uchiha's way when aiming for something unless of course they were waiting for certain destruction.

The group continued to talk about the two new students when they all their jaws simultaneously dropped; eyes wide. Across from the cafeteria, they could see the red headed student pressing his lips firmly against the blonde's.

Everyone surrounding Naruto and Gaara gasped as the redhead continued to press his lips against Naruto's. He nibbled his friend's bottom lip silently begging for entrance which Naruto granted. He glided his tongue into Naruto's mouth like he'd done so many times memorising every bump, groove and line within the warm cavern he loved so much.

He detached himself from Naruto's lips a string of saliva still connecting them before he turned to glare at the students who had started getting their phones out to take pictures and record videos.

"There that answers all your stupid questions. We're more than best friends. We're more than brothers. We live together but no not in a sexual relationship. Jeez who new people in college could get so damn curious. Mind your own damn business." He snapped at all the teenagers who were still staring wide eyed at them; some of the students still in shock from the kiss and others surprised by how much the redhead had spoken. Both boys had only attended the school for a few hours but everyone could tell Gaara was the silent glaring type who was out for fresh blood.

A few people scurried back to their seats once in a while stealing glances at the pair while other's remained unmoveable and continued to stare at them like they were pieces of meat.

Gaara ignored the gawking students and focussed his attention back on the silent Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" he whispered only for the blonde's ear.

"Yeah?" Naruto smiled slightly his blush finally dissipating.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want anyone to know but I didn't want them to be all over you asking such ridiculous questions." Gaara looked at his long time best friend hoping the boy wouldn't be upset with him.

"It's okay Gaara. They would have found out eventually and it did kind of get some of them to back off slightly." The blonde smiled reassuringly. Of course he wouldn't have minded is their situation stayed a secret for a while longer but this wasn't a major disaster either so he shrugged it off.

"Thanks Naruto." Gaara whispered pecking the boy's lips.

Both boys looked around the cafeteria watching everyone still staring at them or once in a while stealing glances.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto muttered. "I feel like we're about to be roasted and eaten."

"Yup, I'm with you on that." They grabbed their trays and exited the cafeteria; everyone's watching gazes following their movements.

"That was sure interesting." Sasuke commented gritting his teeth. He calmed himself down as a smirk graced his features. It would be fun to win over the blonde because Uchiha's always got what they wanted.

"Yeah good luck with that Sasu-" Kiba started but was shut up by the fist in his mouth and the glare burning holes through his head.

Shikamaru sighed again. Lunch time was sure becoming too troublesome for him.

* * *

Naruto had been looking forward to their final class of the day. Not because it was the last subject of the day but because it was Physical Ed. which was one of his favourites.

The blonde and Gaara walked to their lockers to get changed into their basketball kits as that was their sport for the term.

"Hey Gaara, I wonder what our gym teacher is like. I hope he's not a freak like out chemistry teacher Anko. She was pretty until she opened her mouth and started barking orders like a gay sex deprived soldier in Afghanistan." Gaara couldn't help the small smile that crossed his lips as he thought about the _explosive _lecture; explosive being the perfect word to describe what happened during that hour.

"Haha yeah, you still have a bit of the red dye in your hair." Gaara commented. He actually liked the way the read contrasted with Naruto's golden blonde so he voiced his opinion.

"I really like it; maybe you should get it done properly." Naruto blushed at the compliment as he finished tying his trainers.

As soon as they set foot into the sports hall, Gaara wished he hadn't come to school at all. The loud Lee kid had been pestering him the whole day about fulfilling his "youthful destiny" and joining him in the slaying of "evil machines." Gaara unfortunately had two classes that day where he was separated from the blonde and to add to his streak of bad luck, Lee turned out to be his age and shared those two classes with him. It wasn't the seeing however of Lee that had the red head wishing he hadn't picked Physical Ed. but the fact that there seemed to be two of him?!

"Ah so many glorious youthful faces, I hope you are all ready to express your vigorous youth by playing the spectacular sport of basketball." Gaara inwardly groaned. Why the hell did they have to spew shit about being youthful all the time. While everyone else groaned not wanting to feel the wrath of the hyperactive crazy teacher, Naruto and Lee pumped their fists in the air excitedly claiming that they were looking forward to exploring their "Youthfulness." Gaara at that moment in time made a mental note to keep Lee away from his blonde friend as the "green boy" was turning him into some _gay-posing-teeth-pinging-weirdo. _

"Ah my new students, I look forward to working with you." He shook Naruto's hand successfully shaking the blonde with it. When he moved to Gaara the boy cautiously bowed and scurried next to Naruto in the line.

"Okay since Lee and Naruto here seem to be the most excited and enthusiastic, they're captain. Now pick your teams!"

After a few people complained about Lee's team winning instantly, Gai finally settled with Naruto being the first to choose which didn't seem to help as the blonde had no idea about any of their skill levels.

Finally the teams were picked and the games started. Team one consisted of Naruto, Gaara, Shino, Neji and Kiba. Team two of Lee, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji. The third and last team consisted of trivial students who in this story don't matter but just because we need names, Kai, Radon, Udon, Haruka and Sora.

As the first games began, everyone's jaw dropped at Naruto's and Gaara's skill level. The boy's were making three pointers, lay-ups and free throws like they were nothing at all.(1) Gai at one moment in time even stopped cheering on his favourite student in favour of his two new ones.

In the end Naruto's team had won with four baskets which according to the other student's was quite impressive as no one ever won against the team Sasuke and Lee were on.

"Well done my youthful students for once again surviving such a youthful experience. Now go hit the showers because you all smell of overworked youth."

As everyone went into the shower, some students stopped and patted Naruto and Gaara on the back for their "excellent play."

After the showers, Naruto and Gaara walked out of the stalls to find the eight students from the previous day waiting for them.

The proud Uchiha stepped fort and introduced himself.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, He's Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, it's hard not to know Rock Lee because of his big mouth and the last one is Sai Root." Sasuke said pointing individually at his groups of friend.

"Ha, you're the penis freak right?" At Naruto's outburst Kiba's face split into a full blown grin as he laughed hard.

"Blondie you're a funny one." The boy Naruto and Gaara now knew as Kiba gripped his sides to stop his fits of laughter. Sasuke turned to give Sai a questioning look when Naruto spoke up.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way… Uh I mean in the cafeteria one girl called you th…" The blonde trailed off remembering what had taken place in the cafeteria. He blushed a deep crimson red putting all tomatoes to shame when the group of students sent knowing looks in his direction.

"Oh yeah…Uh about that." Naruto began but stopped when Gaara put his arm on his shoulder. It was amazing how the red-head's touch always managed to soothe and calm him down.

"Ah dude its okay. I just wished it was me." Kiba stated grinning at Naruto. His grin dropped when he saw the the_ famous Uchiha glare_ Sasuke was once more giving him.

"Uh sorry?"

"Okay ignoring that moron, I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with us sometime this week. It's only Wednesday so we could hang out for the rest of the week if you'd like." Sasuke offered.

"Yeah we'll have to check with our guardian first but thanks for the invite." Gaara said coolly looking at Sasuke. He got a feeling the raven wanted a lot more than just 'hanging out'.

"You guardian? He's Hatake Kakashi right? We saw him with you yesterday." Neji stated.

"Yeah, he takes care of us." Naruto said a little rushed but no one pondered on that little detail.

The group continued to talk about their likes and dislikes and talents. After Iruka gave Gaara a call saying he was outside the school waiting for them, the two boys bid their new found friends goodbye and left for the place they now called home.

* * *

"Is it ready?" Kakashi asked a man dressed in black.

"Yes, when do you want us to take action?" Said man asked the silver haired master.

"In a few months; I want them to get settled in first."

The man nodded and walked out of Kakashi's office soundlessly due to the soft plush cream coloured carpeting.

"You'll be all mine soon enough…" The man chuckled slightly to himself as he got up from his black leather seat. He called his other chauffeur to come and pick him up so he could get to the house before his precious _pets._

_

* * *

_

Okay finally chapter three.  
What d'yah think? you like?, you no-likey?, well what ever floats your boat just tell me?!  
Can anyone guess what Kakashi's plan is even though it's not going to happen for a couple of chapters? But if you guess it, I'll dedicated the next chapter to you 'cause I'm just cool like that! xD (Naah not really... or am I... Naah really not... *sits back down*)  
Thank you all so much for reading and alerting and favouriting and stuff like that, truly makes me feel content when I'm writing to know that's it's being appreciated!^^... (Stop Wrambling...)  
I just need to get out of jail and stop stealing the Naruto characters!  
Well on that note I bid you adieu!

Pirate out.  
Ja~


End file.
